


hiding in plain sight

by Em_Jem



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, dumb Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jem/pseuds/Em_Jem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got the idea from the fanfic Dumb and Ditzy were Spencer pretends to be dumb. The case is about a man who leaves riddles on body's. Spencer is in the story later. Sorry for the bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The whole team was sitting at the table. "OK guys we have a case" Garcia said in a sad voice. She had a blue dress and yellow shoes on. "So this one is pretty different. The killer is leaving notes at the police office with riddles on them. Showing where he has hidden the body's." 

"No one is noticing someone bring in these notes." Derek asked. He had a black shirt and blue jeans on. 

"Nope there was no one. Everything says they leave the room and when they come back there is a note on the desk. Sorry out of luck sweet cakes. However we do have the note he left on the last body." She pulled it up on the screen "

"If I drink, I die. If i eat, I am fine. What am I?" Emily read the screen

"I don't know." Derek looked back a Garcia.

"Fire." Everyone smiled finally getting it.

"OK ready. Wheels up in 20" Hotch picked up his paper and walked out. 

"Oh and one more thing someone is answering all the riddles and they don't know who." Garcia called out.

"What" Gideon was confused. 

"They were putting to riddles on the wall and when they leave the room someone gives the answer to the riddle."

"OK thanks Garcia let hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be lots of more chapters. And sorry for this being late.

They all met up on the plane. Derek way twiddling his thumbs waiting for everyone to finish reading the file. JJ was the last to finish as always. She looked up and everyone gave her the look of its about time. "Really last again. I swear no mater what time I start reading at I'm destined to be finished last." She yelled. 

"Oh its OK JJ we love you anyway." Emily hugged her. 

"Thanks guys." Blushing so red. 

"OK let's start on the case." Hotch as usual wanting to get straight to the case. "So do you think he's putting up these riddles to prove that he can or is it because he has to?" 

"I'd say to proved that he can. Nothing else at the scene shows that he has and compulsive disorders." Gideon stated. He still had is glasses on looking and the photos of the scene. 

"OK. Well I'm just wondering why they are calling us in now if there was only one body." Derek flipping through his files to see if he missed something.

"Because of the clue left on the body. Las Vegas's police department wanted has much help as they could to catch this guy." JJ explained. 

Not only that but he's going to kill again. Not cause he has to but because he knows he can." Gideon looked up at all of them. This ones going to be pretty tough. 

\----

The plane landed around 11:30 am. The chief of the police department was waiting outside for them. "Hi, chief Parker. Thanks for coming." Shock Hotch's hand. And start walking to the SUVs.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is my team. Introduce later." They all got in and drove to the department. The chief was pretty surprised by the cold shoulder he was getting from Hotch and Gideon. JJ informed him that they are just focused on the case. 

\-----

The building was all cement and depressing. It was gray and the grass was dead. It felt like a million degrees. He could really go for a water right now. JJ was already fanning herself. Once inside it was still pretty much the same. 

Everything was gray and if there was color it was dull. "Here we are there is a room second door on the left." The chief said "if you need anything just ask and if you can find me Spencer usually can be help you just have to give him some time." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know he's around here somewhere." His voice kinda faded. 

"He's in the filing room." The secretary said without looking for her computer. 

"Thank you Jane." He turned "I'll be right back. Just go ahead and I'll be right in." He walked away.

\---

In the room, it was pretty small. There was two whiteboards, with markers, a map, and case box's all ready for them. Derek waled up to the whiteboard and there was writing on it. It said what he believed was welcome but was spelled 'WELLCOM'. Who spells that wrong. "That says welcome right not just me?" Emily was unimpressed. 

"Nope its not just you." Derek mumbled. "Is this some kind of joke."

"No Spencer." They turn and look at the chief. The chief Parker was yelling down the hall. "Yes in here." He pointed at him. God what a dumb ass Derek thought. But then walked in was some man. He was tall and skinny. He had short cut brown hair. He was warring black skinny jeans and a tight purple shirt. God he was pretty. No not just pretty he was beautiful. "OK guys this is Spencer. He can help with some stuff if not he will get you someone who can." The chief look nervous. 

"Hello Spencer." Gideon put out his hand. Why was Gideon wanted to talk for the first time. Derek wondered

"Sorry I don't shake hands. That so gross I watched the news one time and it said there are lots and lots of bad stuff on peoples hands. I don't want any of that." Spencer stated with a sacred but then randomly happy look on his face.

"Well I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is our media _____, SSA Emily Prentiss, Jason Gideon, and Derek Morgan." 

"Spencer did you wright on the whiteboard." Parker asked him. He looked worried still. 

"Yes why are you guys mad." He look as if he was going to cry. 

"No we aren't mad." Derek came closer to him to make sure he was OK. 

"Your not because I would just about die if the super FBI hated me." He clammed down. Looked at Derek put on a sexy smile. "You don't hate me do you Agent. Morgan." 

"Spencer!" The chief ripped the boy away from Derek. The whole team was shocked but the Emily and JJ started laughing. Derek mouth looked like it would hit the floor. 

"What he is just so sexy. You know me P. I can't help myself." Spencer winked at Derek. Derek blushed and put down his head. 

"OK back to to the case. Who did you hire to crack the riddle." Hotch wanting to get started. Parker looked away; completely embarrassed. 

"Well about that..." He trailed off.

"What is it." Gideon didn't care for what the chief Parker was doing. 

"Can I tell it please pretty please with a cherry on top. I promise I'll try and not mess the stuff up." Spencer begged. Chief nodded for him to tell. "Yes thank you thank you. OK so it all started when the body showed up." Spencer did a discussed face. "There was this riddle that was put on my lovely friend Jane's desk." He had a new grin on now. "It was that super duper hard riddle that was about fire or something. OMG speaking of fire its so cool right? Like all the colors, but its dangerous I burnt my hand like a gazillion times. And also about fire."

"Spencer the story." Parker tapped him. Spencer blushed red and put his hand over his mouth and stared to laugh. God the kid was dumb, but he was pretty. Derek starting thinking that sucks he liked a guy with brains. 

"Right right sorry I get of topic so easily. Any way we don't know who delivered the riddle and then after we couldn't guess. The answer was given to us it was written on one of the whiteboards. Its pretty scary don't you think." Spencer finished his story. 

"OK that's weird. Do think it could be the same guy." JJ asked.

"Nope.We sent it to those people who like read hand writing and stuff." Spencer said. 

"You mean graphology." Gideon looked at him as if it was the most common thing to know. 

"What I have no idea what graphology is. Is it to do with graphs?" Wow he was dumb. 

"OK Spencer well I think you should go back to you filing and we will call you if we need you OK." Parker told him. Man Spencers heart was in the right place but boy was he dumb. He only hired him because he felt bad for the kid. Everyone pretty much hates him or is making fun of him.

"Bye guys." He waved and walked over to Derek gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked. "Bye Agent. Morgan." Then Spencer walked out when to wrong way. "Spencer its the other way" 

"Right thanks" he said as he walked by. 

"He is cute. Can we have him Hotch." JJ cooed. 

"Ya Hotch, Morgan can't live without his new boyfriend. Can you Agent. Morgan" she said in the sexy tone Spencer used. Derek gave her a rude look.

"Ya sorry about he's is sorta not all there. Please don't be mad at him" Parker asked. 

"It fine" Derek reassured him.

"Ya it happens all of the time. We are pretty much use to everyone hitting on Morgan." Emily said. JJ and Hotch both nod. 

"OK if we are done talking let's start this case." Gideon wanting to just start. 

"Right umm let's see. Emily and Gideon go to the scene. JJ and I will go to the ME. And Morgan contact Garcia and start the profile without us." They all nodded got to their things. Emily and Gideon left. Aaron and JJ were about to leave till. "Hey Morgan." Derek looked up as if saying ya. "If you need anything don't forget you new boyfriend is just down the hall." 

"Hotch!" He yelled so embarrassing.

"Bye Agent. Morgan." JJ flirted. Man this isn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer ran into the filing room. Slid down the wall, and started to cry. We couldn't he have what the have. They all loved and accepted each other. Those FBI people were his whole life dream. 

Why couldn't he have that. Its not that he wanted to be this dumb person. You know what he really wanted to be something, but when ever he is himself everyone genuinely hates him. Hell he did try he has three doctorate and two under graduate degrees. But where ever he went people hated him. Truly hate who he was. 

Do you know what that's like. To live your like that. Knowing everyone in the room hates your every last gut. Well that's why he had to change and change quick. At lest when he acts like this guy people only pity him. Spencer sat the and cried out every last tear he had. 

\---------------------

After Spencer stares to file he started to think. If the FBI is trying to find out who's sending these riddles. They're going to want to know who's answering them. Right? His whole plan will be ruined. They will find out he was helping. They will find out who he is. Oh he can't have that. He is going to have to do everything in his power to stop that. The BAU can't take away every last chance of survival he has. They just won't. 

He left the filing room to go prove he was as dumb as he says he is but something caught his eye. Derek Morgan the sexist man on earth. Every inch is mussel. Light brown skin. God he wanted to lick every part of his body. Suck. Bit. And clam him as his. He could feel his pants getting tighter. Then Derek looked up. Oh shit. Derek smiled. "Hey Spencer." 

Oh my. He knows I was watching him what should I do. Act dumb. Just clam down put on your dumb face smile and leave. "Hey Agent. Morgan. I was just wondering what you were up to." He flirted.

"I'm just developing a profile, of the unsub" wow he was so hot. He could just run his hands all over. 

"Unsub? Is that like a nonsandwich." Spencer smiled. Of course he really knew what an unsub was. But hey anything to keep up his act. He'll take it.

"No sorry pretty boy. Its and unknown subject." Spencer gave another lost look. "The bad guy?." Spencer looked more lost then ever.  
"The killer?" Derek looked at him so sadly. Why did he even think of this idea. But this man would hate him even more knowing to true Spencer Reid. 

Spencer smiled "Oh ya that guy. I forgot about that." Derek's phone started to ring. He picked it up...

"Morgan...... Yes...... Really where and when..... Stay here?..... Yes.... Spencer... OK Hotch thanks bye." Derek hung up "They found a new body." He told Spencer as he put his phone in his pocket. 

"OK so we get a cool new riddle now." Spencer grinned. 

"Ya I guess." Derek looked lost. "Are you staying here or going?" 

Spencer took a thought to think about it. "Well..... I was going to do something but I forgot what is it. Oh well right." 

"Did you just say 'is it'?" Derek stared in disbelief. 

"Ya so? Is that wrong" Ya. Dude I planed that. Don't look at me like that. I have an IQ of 187. 

"Umm.... Nope." He picked up his paper and started to write.


	4. Chapter 4

The team regrouped in the tiny litter room. They still were coming up with ideas for the profile. The thing that was messing with them the most was the the two people of unknown. The Riddler and The Answers; well that was just the media and police department calling them that. "OK. So 'The Answers' has to be someone who had access into this room. It couldn't have just been anyone off the street to walk in, and know one notice." Gideon stated. This got everyone thinking. 

"Yes that's good. So what if I get a list put together of people who work here. Oh Morgan will you call Garcia and have her cross check the list." Hotch asked as he got up to get the list. He called JJ with him to help convince them to give the names. 

"Sure. I'll just wait here." Morgan said. Emily grinned. 

"If your bored I could go get your new boy toy." She suggested. Gideon tried his best not to smile. 

"Princess," Emily gave him the biggest glare. She hated but like the nickname. "Your just jealous that the hot guy out there likes me and not you." Derek leaned back and put a smug grin on his face. Emily started to laugh. 

"I knew you liked him back JJ owes me twenty dollars now. Anyway I'm not jealous because his IQ is so low I'd never know what to talk about." He looked insulted. Emily felt kinda bad. "Its not that someone needs to be dumb to like you but he just really is." 

Before Derek could say anything Gideon cut in. "Derek he's bad news and you know it." Emily nodded. "I know it may be hard to see but he is." 

"Guys I know that's all true, but I don't know just something about him just gets me going you know." Derek smiled he knew the kid was dumber than a bad of rocks but just something kept Derek interested.

"I understand." Derek turned around so he could see. Hotch and JJ were standing in the door way. "Hailey made me feel that way." They walked in. "How about when we finish this case we all stay a little longer in Las Vegas and enjoy what it has to offer." He smiled and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek smiled back. "Thanks guys. Oh quick question. Why are you all OK with me being gay. Like I never told you guys. Why aren't any of you surprised." 

"Garcia told me and JJ. Me and JJ told Hotch and Gideon." Emily said. "Oh JJ I won the bet twenty bucks please." She put out her hand. JJ sighed and pulled out the twenty. 

"Hi guys" Spencer walked in. "Its late why are you still here and not in your hotels?" He turned around to look at the boards.

"Actually we were about to finish up. Morgan we just faxed Garcia the list. Just call her tomorrow OK." Hotch stuck in his words. 

"Ya sure." He wasn't really listening he was to busy staring at Spencers ass. And it was fine. Tight pants held right were you wanted. He just wanted so badly to just fuck him right on the desk in front of each of his coworkers showing who Spencer belonged to. Suck on bruises and leave bite marks everywhere. So people will know he's taken. He wanted to prove that Spencer was just he his and will always be his. 

"Agent Morgan?" Spencer yelled and pulled him out of his daze. He looked up at him. "You were staring and I think you started to drool." Derek wiped he's mouth and sure enough it was wet. 

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He blushed. Spencer smiled.

"Its OK that happens to me all the time I'll be thinking about something like...you know I can't event think about what I think about. That's so weird." Spencer put on his stupid/amazed face. 

Derek frowned. "Ya I totally get it. Well we all should be going back to the hotel so bye Spencer." Spencer grinned at him. He never met someone who was so nice to him he liked it. 

"Bye FBI, and Agent. Morgan." He blew Derek a kiss and walked out. The whole room went slight for a second.

"I like him." Emily said.

Derek smiled at her. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there may or may not be a post in the next 9 days. I'm going to be away. I will be continuing the story.

The team regrouped in the tiny litter room. They still were coming up with ideas for the profile. The thing that was messing with them the most was the the two people of unknown. The Riddler and The Answers; well that was just the media and police department calling them that now. "OK. So 'The Answers' has to be someone who had access into this room. It couldn't have just been anyone off the street to walk in, and know one notice." Gideon stated. This got everyone thinking. 

"Yes that's good. So what if I get a list put together of people who work here. Oh Morgan will you call Garcia and have her cross check the list." Hotch asked as he got up to get the list. He called JJ with him to help convince them to give the names. 

"Sure. I'll just wait here." Morgan said. Emily grinned. 

"If your bored I could go get your new boy toy." She suggested. Gideon tried his best not to smile. 

"Princess," Emily gave him the biggest glare. She hated but like the nickname. "Your just jealous that the hot guy out there likes me and not you." Derek leaned back and put a smug grin on his face. Emily started to laugh. 

"I knew you liked him back JJ owes me twenty dollars now. Anyway I'm not jealous because his IQ is so low I'd never know what to talk about." He looked insulted. Emily felt kinda bad. "Its not that someone needs to be dumb to like you but he just really is." 

Before Derek could say anything Gideon cut in. "Derek he's bad news and you know it." Emily nodded. "I know it may be hard to see but he is." 

"Guys I know that's all true, but I don't know just something about him just gets me going you know." Derek smiled he knew the kid was dumber than a bad of rocks but just something kept Derek interested.

"I understand." Derek turned around so he could see. Hotch and JJ were standing in the door way. "Hailey made me feel that way." They walked in. "How about when we finish this case we all stay a little longer in Las Vegas and enjoy what it has to offer." He smiled and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek smiled back. "Thanks guys. Oh quick question. Why are you all OK with me being gay. Like I never told you guys. Why aren't any of you surprised." 

"Garcia told me and JJ. Me and JJ told Hotch and Gideon." Emily said. "Oh JJ I won the bet twenty bucks please." She put out her hand. JJ sighed and pulled out the twenty. 

"Hi guys" Spencer walked in. "Its late why are you still here and not in your hotels?" He turned around to look at the boards.

"Actually we were about to finish up. Morgan we just faxed Garcia the list. Just call her tomorrow OK." Hotch stuck in his words. 

"Ya sure." He wasn't really listening he was to busy staring at Spencers ass. And it was fine. Tight pants held right were you wanted. He just wanted so badly to just fuck him right on the desk in front of each of his coworkers showing who Spencer belonged to. Suck on bruises and leave bite marks everywhere. So people will know he's taken. He wanted to prove that Spencer was just he his and will always be his. 

"Agent Morgan?" Spencer yelled and pulled him out of his daze. He looked up at him. "You were staring and I think you started to drool." Derek wiped he's mouth and sure enough it was wet. 

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He blushed. Spencer smiled.

"Its OK that happens to me all the time I'll be thinking about something like...you know I can't event think about what I think about. That's so weird." Spencer put on his stupid/amazed face. 

Derek frowned. "Ya I totally get it. Well we all should be going back to the hotel so bye Spencer." Spencer grinned at him. He never met someone who was so nice to him he liked it. 

"Bye FBI, and Agent. Morgan." He blew Derek a kiss and walked out. The whole room went slight for a second.

"I like him." Emily said.

Derek smiled at her. "Me too. Emily a new victim died today but we haven't gotten a ridder yet." He ask her with raised eyebrows.

"Ya weird right. Oh well let's just get some sleep and look at this later with some fresh eyes.

\---------

Spencer finally got home after on long painful walk home. Through the poor neighborhood. He had like always been propositioned by many street workers. A couple of people gave him the stink eye. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He went to go have a shower. He removed all of the clothing off his body. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. Man he hated what he looked like he had the ugliest body. He was too skinny, all skin and bone. Unlike Derek he didn't have any mussel and he looked as if he'd never seen the sun light in his whole life. 

Spencer ran his hand through his hair. He just about had it if it wasn't for his mom he would have given up on life years ago. It was always just too much for him, but recently he almost ended it with his drug addiction. He went to visit his mom after that to remind himself of what he was living for. 

He stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water was so warm. It felt so good on his skin. He let the water fall down around him. It felt so good as he closed his eyes and let go. 

The next thing he knew was he was imaging Derek with him. All wet naked. His legs so strong. He watched a stream of water travel down his desirable body. His abs so perfect, god all he wanted to do was lick Derek's perfect body. His eyes finally made it down to the mans very large and noticeable erection. Derek pulled him in close and sucked on his earlobe. He took a nibble on the red skin; then whispered in a husky voice "Like what you see?" Spencer groaned and pressed his his groin into Derek's and started to rock. Spencer started to suck at Derek's neck; kissing and biting every inch on his neck. Derek moved his hand from his back to Spencer's face. "Spencer." Spencer pushed off Derek, grabbed his own cock and started to pump. He leaned on the wall of the shower. Derek turned around bent over hands touching the tub. He looked at Spencer. The desire in his eyes was killing. Spencer watched as Derek stuck his butt high in the air and reached behind him to stick finger in his ass. He stated to move it slowly. Spencer watch's closely to make sure his strokes matched the pace of the other man. Derek added another and sped up. The finger pulling in and out was enough to send Spencer over. He came so hard, yell Derek's name. 

Spencer opened his eyes and Derek wasn't there. His hand was still on his cock. It felt so real as if he was really here. He swore could still feel his sexy body and the kisses they shared.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined so bright in Derek's eyes it burnt. He couldn't see at first. He slowly opened his eyes. He walked from the cheep hotel the FBI played for. He started to think about Spencer again. He'd been thinking of him on and off for a while now. 

"Morgan. Hey wait up" he turned and saw JJ. He stopped put a big grin on his face for her. He smiled back and ran towards him. "Thanks" she said when she caught up to him. 

"Any time JJ" they stared to walk again they didn't talk for a few minutes but he could tell she really wanted to talk about something. He got sick of the of her awkwardly putting it off. He put his had on her shoulder and stopped her "JJ I know you want to say something so what is it." 

She looked shocked that he knew she wanted to ta say something but said what she had to. "I know who like Spencer and its wrong so you should stop." 

Derek let go of her turned away from her, he took a few seconds looked back at her and said "JJ I don't care I like him. I can do what I want I'm a grown ass man!" She smacked him right across the face. Derek stared in awe at her. However she didn't care she was pissed at Derek for being so dumb. "What the hell is that for!" 

"Can't you see he's a moron. Your better than that." She grabbed him by the shoulders. Why was everyone telling him that that Spencer was dumb as if he couldn't see that it was kinda obvious. God it was getting really annoying. 

"I know he's not the brightest but I still like who he is. He's kind. He's good hearted. Even if he doesn't do or say the smartest thing he still dose the right thing. Isn't in the end that is all that maters."

"No it isn't all that maters." He gave her a rude look. Derek stared to think. 'Who did she think she was telling him what to do.'

"I don't care I'm going to ask him out and you can't stop me" Derek crossed his arms and walked away from her. In the opposite direction that they were walking. 

"Where are you going?" She called after him. "Morgan? God Derek what are you doing?!"

"I don't know just leave me alone."

\--------

Who dose she think she I'd talking to me like that I can be with who ever I want when ever she's not my mom. His mom that's who he need to talk to right now she'd help him through this. He found a shaded place to sit underneath a tree. He pulled out his phone called her number. "Hello?"

"Hey mama its Derek" 

"Oh baby hey. I thought you were on a case you never call me on a case." She sound completely surprised to hear from him. He understood that tho she's right he never calls when he's on a case he likes to keep the two things separated.

"I am..." He sounded sad all of the sodden regretting that he even called. It was stupid anyway. He just had a silly crush. 

"But what"Of course she know that I wanted something or when she knew something was wrong. He loved that about her.

He sighed and told her the truth he was the one to call her anyway "But um. Well it just.. there's this guy."

"Oh really tell me about him." He could practically hear the smile on her face. His mama knew he like guys when he was just a young boy when he told her about the one he liked in class. She never judged him about it because she wanted her kids to feel comfortable and safe to talk about who they liked because her father told her the her father was a horrible person and he disowned her because of him. So she had always been the one he went to for advice on anyone he liked cause he knew she never hate him for it.

"He works in the filing room on the case." 

"He just files?" She sounded confused. 

"Well ya that's the problem he's well...um" he trailed off. 

"OK well don't tell me right now give it a second tell me what you like about him then we will come back to this. OK Derek." 

"Well he's really sweet he tries to help us with the cases. He's so nice to us. He's probably the kindest guy I'd ever met. He's super skinny and tall. He has short brown hair. When I met him Spencer was so cute."

"Spencer huh? I like it. He's sounds perfect so why are you second guessing yourself about him." She brought back the secret he was hiding. 

"Well he's..he's really dumb mama. Like super dumb." He said slowly unsure if he really said it or thought it. 

"That's it he dumb. Sweet heart if you don't like the fact that he's night bright then you shouldn't try for him but if your OK with it then don't let him go you'll regret it and you know it."

"I know OK I'm going to ask him on a date tonight and it let you know. How it gos OK." 

"OK Derek good luck I love you no mater what and don't you forget it."

"Love you too mama bye." He grinds. Hung up the phone. He sat under the tree for a few seconds took a deep breath. He was going to do it. He was going to ask out Spencer Reid. Derek got up and walked to the police department. 

\-------

Derek walked in to the office a half an hour late. He scoped out the place for Spencer. In the back corner of the room there was Emily, JJ, and someone who he couldn't see the face of. They were going on about how cute, and stuff like I want one. 

He wondered over to Gideon. He was sitting at a desk with a case file in his hand. Without looking from the file he made a comment. "Where were you?" 

"Out" Derek said in the most monotone voice ever. Gideon looked up put his file down, crossed his arms looked at him. They stared at each other for a minute. 

"Want to tell me what you were doing?" 

"I want to date Spencer!" He yelled it out load. Grabbing the attention from the people in the room. Derek didn't notice because he was to trained on staring down Gideon. 

 

"You want to date me?" Spencer whispered from behind him. The whole room went quite. Derek froze he didn't move. He's here. He's in the room. He heard me say that about him. He must think I'm a creep. Derek looked to the floor. 

Derek whispered back. "Yes"

"Well I'm I going to stand here all day or you going to man up and ask me out or am I going to have to." Derek turned around looked at Spencer in shock. Spencer had a smile on his face and a gray kitten in his hands. Why the hell did he have a cat. 

"Will you go out with me." He smiled and reached out and touched his face. Ran his thumb across his face.   
"Nope." Spencer stepped away from Derek. He had a cute little grin on his face tho. Derek looked heartbroken his hand slowly fell back to his side. 

"What.....why?" He sounded as if he was going to cry. Spencer ran up to him wrapped his arm around Derek's neck pulled him in for a kiss. Spencers lips were so perfect they were so soft as he moved across his own. He sucked on Spencers lower lip before they ended their kiss. Derek looked at his face his mouth is so red and swollen. Spencers pupils were blown wide. Man he was so sexy. He wanted to remove his clothes and fuck him so hard and have Spencer scream his name as they came. 

"I'm just messing with you. Your so cute." Spencer poked his nose.

"Sure." Derek them realized that some where along their kiss his hands made there way to Spencer's hips.

"Are you two done grinning like school boys at each other?" Emily companied across the room. But she was almost as happy as Derek for him. 

"Umm ya." Man this is so embarrassing. Everyone on the team is looking at us. Derek thought. "So pretty boy?" 

"Yes" he whispered with his cute and innocent smile.

"Why do you have a cat?" Derek pointed at the gray kitten that had been in Spencers hands this whole time. 

"What cat?" He looked down. Then back at Derek "oh this when I bought it the man told me it was a chicken but turns out its a cat. Now I can't have fresh eggs each morning and now I have to came up with a name for my cat. Do you have any idea how much work that is for me?" 

"No sorry." A chicken really can he really be this dumb. Its got to be some what of a joke. 

"Morgan call Garcia about the list of people that work here to see if any of them can be "The Answers" soon please." Hotch told him with a serious look on his face but then changed to a teasing smile "And then you and Spencer and go on your date tonight" 

Derek kissed Spencer on the cheek. JJ handed over him the list. It was pretty long 50 or so names. He turned waved to Spencer and left to call Garcia in another more quite room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" A confused voice came over the phone.

"Hey baby girl." Derek sat in Spencer's desk in the filing room.

"Derek Morgan ain't you dare hey baby girl me. I haven't heard from you in so long. I have know idea what my chocolate god has been up to do you have a new baby girl that had already replaced me." He could her the teasing in her voice and no word a lie still to this day Derek swears that he could hear the smile on her face. 

"No Garcia I haven't replaced you but" 

"But there's a but." She sounded so worried. Derek never said but it was always her. 

"Hey let a man finish before you get worried. But I do have a date tomorrow." 

"Yes who is she!" 

"His name is Spencer... wait I don't know his last name." I can't believe that I don't know it. 

"Oh sweety that will take me 2 min tops find out. OK let me see..." Derek sat there for a minute as he heard her typing. 

"Garcia why don't I just give you the names of the people then you cross check them and then if you feel the need you can find out everything about him. Deal?"

"OK sweet pea. Lay it on me." Derek stared to give he all the names.

\----

I'm going on a date with a super hot guy. He's so astonishing. His body is just breathtaking. The fact he would even like someone like me is just unexpected. Spencer sat in the filing room just dreaming about his date with Derek. 

Wait what are we going to talk about. I have know idea what he likes. I guess then we get to find out new things about each other. Where we went to school. What he likes to do for fun. 

What should I ware should I dress up or stay in what I'm warring. Will he be telling me what we are going to do. 

I'm going to keep up the act for him tho. He likes the non-me not the true me and sure as hell I'm not going to be scaring him away with the freak side of me. 

My mom she will want to know about him right. 

He ran across the room in search for a pen flying out of his seat. He looked around couldn't see such a thing in sight. Spencer ran through the hall at Jane's desk. Saw the pen grabbed it and walked away. He looked into the FBIs room and no one was there. 

He walked in the room and there were new photos. A man dead on the floor he was killed and posed the same as the one before. The mans name was James Blake.

I can't believe there's a new body. How could he have not known about this. Spencer got mad. Did they not trust him with something like this. Man he was the one who was spouse to file it away. 

He was going to leave but something caught his eye. A riddle. Right new body means new riddle in this case. It stated;

A man leaves home and turns left three times, only to return home facing two men wearing masks. Who are those two men?

How could they not be getting these there so easy. The answer is, A Catcher and Umpire. He quickly looked behind him wrote the answer down. He left right then back to the filing room. He sure as hell won't be seen writing that down and he had the write his mom her letter.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Mom,

Last I've been busy at work lately, that's the reason I have not wrote you. I hope you will forgive me. I have a date tonight. Its just unbelievable I'm in awe. He is from the FBI in the BAU, you do remember for my last letter? Well he's just extraordinary. He asked me on the date. I have not a clue what we will be doing but I will let you know how it plays out. 

Love Spencer

Spencer read over his letter. Smiled. There was a knock on the file room door. He folded up the paper hiding it, sat up in the chair trying to look innocent. "Come in" 

There was Derek. Ha slipped in through a crack in the door. He was waring a. Gray dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. Man did he look good enough to eat. "Hey pretty boy ready to go?"

"Yes just let me grab my bag." He stated as he got up and when to the corner of the room grabbed his messenger bag. He quickly snuck his letter into the bag. Turned put on his trade mark dumb guy smile "OK let's go".

\--------

They were driving for a bit with the radio on. They hadn't talked since they got in the car. Till Thinking Out Load by Ed Sheeran started playing. 

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Spencer reached over and turned it up "I love this song." He started to sing with it.

"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

To Derek's surprise he was really good. "Ya its good I didn't know you could sing." 

"And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23"  
Spencer turned smiled a big grin and spoke over the music "there's a lot you don't know about my agent Morgan." And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
He continued to sing. "Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am"

He liked this side of Spencer it was like this is who he truly was. Fun, care free. He just seemed more himself here. So Derek just sat with a smile and listened to Spencer sing.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When the car reached to a stop Derek looked at Spencer. "So this is it I hope you like Chinese." He looked away. Man what if he doesn't and I brought us all the way out here and he hates it. 

"I love it thanks." Derek turned back at him with hopeful eyes this time. Spencer had a small smile on. Man how did he get so lucky to be on a date with someone so beautiful. Spencers face went red by the appreciating stare Derek was giving him. He looked down at his lap. "So!" his voice a pitch to high "ahem sorry um should we go in now?" 

"Sure." Derek got out of the car fast and started to run over to Spencers side. He smiled as he opened the door for him. Spencer got out, glared at him.

"You didn't have to do that you know." 

"Yes but I wanted to." Derek shut the door and walked beside Spencer to the front door. Spencer looked great he was waring a blue dress shirt that cut off at the elbow, and a black tie and dress pants. Pretty boy was absolutely amazing. He slipped his arm around Spencers waist. At first it scared him and he flinched but soon after realized what was happening and leaned into him. 

 

"Hi how for two?" A tall, skinny blonde women asked. Derek nodded at her. "Do you have a reservation?" 

"Yes, Derek Morgan." He said quick. She flipped through the list of names. 

"Oh yes right here. Come with me please." They fallowed her through. The place was nice for a first date but he wanted Spencer to feel special. "Right here." She pointed at a four person booth in the back of the room. The sat on either sides. "Here are your menus your waiter will be here any minute now have a nice meal."

"Thank you." They said in unison. Once she left they looked at their menu. Derek noticed that Spencer seemed to flip his page when he would. As if he was already done but wanted to know when he should turn the page. Weird who dose that? Thinking about it Spencer does a lot of weird stuff. No you can't think negatively about him on this date.

\------------------------------------------------------------

They fished picking there foods and sent in their orders."So Spencer how long have you lived here? And your last name I don't know that either" remembering the conversation he had on the phone with Garcia.

He smiled "all my life. And Spencer Reid, R-E-I-D. How about you where are you from?"

"Chicago" 

Spencer looked socked "wow it must be amazing there. I'd love to go there one day so much..." He stopped what why did he stop.

"So much what?" Derek tried to continue him. 

"Facts did you know that Chicago's Western Avenue is the worlds longest continuous street, at 23.5 miles. Oh and." He saw Derek and he was so confused. No I man I did it I showed my smarts. Man Spencer you are dumb.

Wait why did he stop? He looked so happy again. Care free. How did he know that? He new more cause he said 'and'. "No why's you stop that was cool. Please Spencer keep going."

"Well I..."

"Come on please." 

Well you have to now he's practically begging. " And Gotham City from Batman was based largely off of Chicago. In fact, Gotham City license plates were designed to look like Illinois plates so that they would be consistent with other plates while filming car-chase scenes in the city."

Derek was grinning ear to ear. Why was he hiding this from us? This is so cool. Dose he know more about other stuff. "How do you know that?"

Think quick come on....got it! "It was a class project. Those are just the few I remember" he shrugged it off. 

"Oh OK" 

Derek sounded disappointed that he didn't know more. Well that's just cause I don't do it all of the time. It gets annoying and annoying means a punch in the face. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Once they both got their food the talking died down. Spencer was having a hard time with the chop sticks. Derek didn't notice because he was so into his meal. 

There's our server "excuse me miss." She turned towards him with an overly happy smile on her face. "May I have a fork please" 

She laughed "yes one second" she strode away. 

He looked at Derek who as well as her was laughing "pretty boy you don't know how to us chopsticks"

Spencer looked at him with disbelief "its like trying to forge for dinner with number two pencils." 

"Come on try again." 

Spencer frowned. But did try again. He missed his mouth twice. "Ugh its unbelievable 32 billion people stay nourished with things." 

Derek stared to laugh. 

"Well that might be true. I was just ranting. Sorry" he looked down at his food embarrassed.

"He pretty boy" he died till Spencer looked at him "no don't every say sorry to me for being your self. You got that?" 

Spencer nodded. He didn't get it tho.

"good" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

There date ended pretty quick after that. Derek drove Spencer home. They didn't kiss. It just didn't feel right. So now he lay in his bed and wondering. He moves for that phone. Dialed Garcia's number.

"Hey chocolate thunder of Mr amazing how was the date?" 

"I was good amazing actually. It was like for a few times when we were talking he didn't hide himself from me. Like he was actually having a good time."

"Oh Derek that's so good. I'm so happy for you. Do you think he's a keeper?" 

"I don't know baby girl. Its like I don't get to know the real him. I can't be with him till that changes." 

"Oh that so sad."

"Ya. So you wanted his name so you could find out about him."

"Oh yes I want to know all about the boy who has my chocolate god wrapped around his finger."

"His name is Spencer Reid, R-E-I-D." 

"Yeah. OK tomorrow I'll let you know all I find."

"Sure baby girl. Love you."

"I love you too Derek"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what it was but I started this one and just couldn't stop. Hope you like it.

Beep Beep Beep. 

Ugh Garcia slammed her alarm. She lied back on her bed. "If there wasn't a bad guy to catch I would so go back to sleep!" She got up and changed. Had her breakfast and rushed into work. She could get her coffee at work. 

What do I have to do today? Call Hotch, and update with him. Check the security cameras to see who can and left the room, in any hope to find out who 'The Answers' is. And oh ya in form myself on Mr. Spencer Reid. 

Why did that name seem familiar to her. I feel as if I'd heard it before but she just can't put the name to the face. I might just be someone's name from a case they worked. Its probably nothing.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As she sipped her coffee she watched as her screen blow up and filled with information on Spencer Reid.

There he was the boy she remembered from Caltech. The big brown eyes. The soft pale skin. Thin frame. He looked so much older now but it had to be him. He didn't have the big glasses anymore. They were so cute on him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

As she thought back to when they sat right beside each other in the same class. He was so small. She asked him if he was lost or something. He looked at her as if she was nuts. "OK sorry sweety. How old are you?"

He smiled and blushed looked at his hands on the desk. "Thirteen" 

Unbelievable who let's a thirteen year old into college. Are they off there rocker. "Wow you must be a genius." She smiled sweetly at him. 

"Well I don't believe the intelligence can be accurately quantified but I do have an eidetic memory." She look dumb founded. What on earth did this kid just say. He smiled "yes I'm a genius."

He's so cute. "You my dear are the sweetest and cutest thing I have ever seen. I just want to keep you and take you home. What is your name." 

The boy went so red. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Spencer Reid mam. 

"Oh none of that mam stuff I'm older then you but not to be treated like that. My name is Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to meet you Penelope" 

"Like wise boy wonder." She winked at him. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

She never saw him after that. He never came back to class. She wondered why a bright mind like his had never came back. 

Didn't Derek say he was really dumb. Is he sure he got the name right. No he wouldn't mess that up. So why was he pretending to be something that he isn't. 

Should she tell the team. Yes I should he deserves the best ha can be. 

"You will help the cutest boy ever!" She was reading his background. Mom in Bennington Sanitarium for schizophrenia. Dad was out of the picture. Loads of bulling reports that have never been acted on. 

What is going on hasn't anyone seen this poor boy and thought to help him. How could he still be a functioning person?

 

Ring Ring 

She found her phone. On display was Aaron Hotchner. She picked it up "hello." 

"Hey Garcia your on speaker. OK so."

"Who's there?" She jumped in before he could finish.

"Just the team why?" He asked 

"Morgan go shut the door this is important." Derek ran over and shut the door and the blinds while he was at it. 

"OK GI ahead Garcia." JJ told her.

"You guys know that kid Spencer."

Emily laughed "ya Derek's boyfriend and don't even think that we forgot about your little date because we didn't."

Gideon smiled "keep going". Hotch gave him a curious look. Gideon was on to something and he wanted to know what it was. 

"well you guys keep saying he's super dumb right?"

"Ya" JJ and Emily both say.

"Well.." Garcia started up again but like she did to Hotch, Gideon did to her, cut her off.

"Its just the opposite isn't?" He asked. Everyone looked in shock, but Derek he looked as if he was fitting together the last pieces to a puzzle. 

"Yes how did you know?" She asked him.

"I could just tell when we would talk about the profile he would put on a confused face but I just didn't really believe he was really lost. You know what I mean?" He looked at Hotch to see if he saw it. 

"Ya now now, I didn't think anything if it. I just thought he knew some stuff on the case."

"This makes so much sense!" Derek classed out a smiled on his face. Yes what I was so worried about isn't the truth. His pretty boy isn't dumb. Oh thank god.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Emily felt no lie completely lost. 

Derek was smiling "on our date he was stating facts about Chicago I didn't make sense at first how he knows these. But he said he did a uhh" he started to snap trying to think of the word. "Project!" 

"OK so Spencer is smart how smart?" JJ wanted to just get to the point. 

"Are you sure your ready." Garcia teased them over the phone.

"Yes!" Derek was the first to say. He needed to know. To know the read Spencer. 

"He has an IQ of......187!" They heard he over the phone. The whole room went quite. 

After the information kicked into Gideon he said "well he sure is certifiably a genius." 

"Oh ya when I met him. He said." Garcia started but JJ cut her off. 

"Wait you know Spence?" JJ asked.

"Yes and if you let me finish I will tell the tale." She stared to tell how she know of Spencer Reid. "We both went to Caltech. He sat beside my in class you wouldn't believe it he was thirteen years old. He was so cute. Good pick Derek." Derek could practically hear her smile. 

"Thanks baby girl." 

"I know. I know so he came to class and proved to have been probably the smartest mind in that class room. All of the other kids mad fun and yelled at him. By the end of the class he sat with a frown on his face. But after the frown it looked like he laughed like he knew something I didn't. He never came back after that. I forgot about him till know." 

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard." Emily whispered.

"Do you think he's playing dumb as if saying he's giving up?" Hotch took a seat at the table fully ready to discuss this. The rest of the team followed his lead, well everyone but Derek. "What is it Derek?" 

"What is it? What is it?" He repeated him like he couldn't believe that he said that to him. "Well what IT just so happens to be is that I am mad! You just want us to sit hear and profile him. Treat him like an unsub! I won't stand for it." 

Emily laughed "Well you are standing so you can take a seat but you won't look as scary." 

Derek gave her the darkest look that JJ swore that if looks could kill.

Before she could say some thing Gideon stepped in "look Derek we just want to talk about Spencer in hopes we can help him understand that he doesn't need to do this." 

He closed his eyes. Started to calm down. Think your helping Spencer. This is what you wanted you wanted to know the real him. You thought that it wasn't really him you spent that time with. 

"OK I'll help but for him. He needs to be himself." Derek sat down.

"OK what was stressor?" Emily asked. 

"I don't believe it may have just been a large build up." Gideon offered.

Hotch nodded "I was just about to say that. Its kinda like there was just so much weight and the bridge just couldn't take it and broke."

"What was it from?" Garcia asked. What could just want you to give up all hope make you hate yourself that much.

"Bullies. He probably got mad fun of and/or beat up all the time. You have to think he's a twelve years old in and high school. He most likely was thinking oh these people will be different. You were baby girl. But once he heard those comments he probably just wanted to change there and then." Derek let out. Every was just engrossed with what he was saying. 

"Garcia was there any reported incidents of bullying." Hotch quickly caught on to where Derek was going with this and asked her.

"That's where things are weird. There isn't. There is not one problem that was reported about him."

Hotch stared to think that's strange, a genius kid Derek's right he had to be made a fool of. Didn't anyone care for him. His parents! "How about his home life?" 

"Oh its so sad. His father left him at a young age with his mother." She sounded so sad but that was quite common.

"Garcia sorry to break it to you but that happens a lot he's not the first and won't be the last" Emily cut her off. 

"I'm not done the man left him with his mom who had been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia."

"Wow that's cold." JJ looked at Emily even she had to say that's mean. And as she knew it Emily looked like she made an ass of herself. 

"Poor prettyboy." Derek looked at all of them. "I'm going to go talk to him."  
Before anyone could stop him he was out of the room on his search.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I just stopped doing this I wasn't going to bother doing it but I thought why not. Sorry for waiting too long

Derek ran down the hall looking for Spencer. He couldn't tell if he was mad, if he felt sad for Spencer or he was just being selfish. He stormed into the file room and there he was just sitting, playing with a piece of string. What the hell is he doing with a piece of string.

Spencer looked up at him and smiled. He was going to take that smile away with the words he will soon use. Derek walked up closer. Getting all up in Spencer's face, Spencer got a nervous look on his face. 

He looked past Derek and the BAU team was walking in. He watched as Agent Hotchner slowly closed the door. "Hey guys!" Spencer knew something was up but he need to act like he didn't know. "Do you guys need anything?"

Derk just jumped in right away "You're a genius." 

Spencer was stunned. How could they know. "OK my clothes are fabulous but they aren't that great." There if I pretend that I don't know what there talking about maybe I can come up with a better lie. 

"That's not it Spence." JJ whispered to him. 

"Spencer Reid on our files say he has an IQ of 187. What do you have to say for that?" Derek sounded pissed. Spencer started to think you idiot why. Why did you let them know know they hate you. Derek hates you.

"187? Is is is tttthat like a lot." Spencer stuttered he felt pushed into a corner. 

"Yes now why would you lie about that" Derek looked mad now. But the others they all had sympathy. 

"I...... I.. I.. I did it because everyone hated me when I was smart." Spencer spat out he fell to the ground and started to cry. Derek ran over wrapped his arms around him and held him as he cried. 

Spencer stopped finally. Derek pulled him away so he could look him in the eye "Are you OK pretty boy?" Hell the kid looked heart broken it killed Derek just to look at him. 

"Ya um what do you guys want now" he started to remove the tie from his neck. 

"What made you do it?" Hotch asked. 

"What made me do it?" He laughed he didn't look at any of them "mabye the day my dad finally came home and beat me when I told him is was gay, the day the football team tied ms naked to the goal post, my first day of high school the other kids beat me so hard for being 12, the first day of college I showed my smarts hell I thought that hey people grow up. No everyone hates being second to a kid. So one day I became dumb. I don't like it but I do it to live. If anyone know I was smart they'd hate everything about me." 

It was silent for a few seconds till "I don't hate you."Spencer looked up and knew it was Derek and the smile on his face proved it. 

Spencer smiled so big at him "really?" the kid looked so happy Derek swore he was crying.

"Yes I had only one thing that was going to keep me away from a relationship with you. It was the fact I didn't think you were smart and I felt like I was babying you." 

"Oh Mr. Morgan I can promise you I am smart. Like IQ 187, I can read 20 thousand words per minute and I have an eidetic memory"

"Holy shit" was all Derek could say. Spencer and Derek looked into each others eyes for what felt like forever then Spencer bit his lower lip hinting to Derek to kiss him. He smiled taking the hint and leaned in and kissed him on Spencers soft lips. He loved the feeling of the pale skin under his ruff hands he felt so good he just wanted to unzip his pants turn him around and. 

"Aren't we working a case?" Emily broke their kiss. The broke apart quick. The whole team laughed. Spencer was so red and Derek was wiping his mouth as he got up. 

"Uh ya" Derek's voice was high. "Um we could use your help on this case because we know you are the answers."

"Oh ya I know who the person is his name is George Lin, he lives 24 Bowman Drive" Spencer just said. 

"How long have you known?" Hotch asked. 

"For a long time but I couldn't tell anyone no one would believe me." Spencer felt like shit. 

"That is true OK let's get this guy and go home." JJ ending with a bang.


End file.
